


For The 104th (playlist)

by isavanna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isavanna/pseuds/isavanna
Summary: A song for each notable member of the 104th cadet corps (excluding Bertholdt, Reiner, and Marco) and one or two for the relationships between them. Bookended by two songs for all of them and the shift in the collective attitude between their initiation and the beginning of the Trost arc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song choices take into account only the information from the 25 currently released episodes, not the manga, so it should be spoiler-free!

**1\. "Young God", Halsey ( _Badlands_ , 2015)**  
  
THE OPTIMISM OF THE NEW CADETS (ESP. EREN/MIKASA): He says, "Oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends / I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven / If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes / I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight."

**2\. "Safe From Harm", Massive Attack ( _Blue Lines,_ 1991)**

MIKASA (THE PROTECTOR):  But if you hurt what's mine / I'll sure as hell retaliate / You can free the world you can free my mind / Just as long as my baby's safe from harm tonight.

**3\. "Hell To Pay", Leah Andreone ( _Veiled_ , 1996)**

ANNIE (THE CYNIC): Would you take it in the head / If there were no hell to pay / I wonder would you still need a god / If there were no hell to pay

**4\. "David", Noah Gundersen ( _Family,_ 2011)**

EREN (THE HUNTER): ...I don't wanna be a proud man just wanna be a man. / A little less like my father and more like my dad. / I wanna hunt like David, / I wanna kill me a giant man, / I wanna slay my demons, / But I got lots of them, I got lots of them.  
  
**5\. "Blood On My Name (Single)", The Brothers Bright (2015)**

EREN & ANNIE (THE TRAUMATIZED): when the fires, when the fires / are consuming you / and your sacred stars won't be guiding you / I've got blood, I've got blood / blood on my name

**6\. "14 Arms", Crash Kings ( _Crash Kings,_ 2009)**

JEAN (THE HOTSHOT): It's alright, lay your cards on the table / And throw your voice into the ring of the fight / And I won't lie, I'm willing and able / But fourteen arms will execute the point

**7\. "Hand in My Pocket", Alanis Morissette ( _Jagged Little Pill,_ 1995)**

SASHA (THE IMPERFECT): I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed / I'm lost but I'm hopeful baby / What it all comes down to / Is that everything's gonna be fine fine fine / 'cause I've got one hand in my pocket / And the other one is giving a high five

**8\. "Youth Knows No Pain", Lykke Li ( _Wounded Rhymes_ , 2011)**

CONNIE (THE JOKER): Come laugh away who you are and get down / Who you are, who we are now you're found / ... And do it all though you can't believe it / Youth knows no pain

**9\. "Pretty Tough", Little Boots ( _Business Pleasure EP_ , 2014)**

CHRISTA (THE NOT-SO-HELPLESS): You think I'm pretty, oh? / Well I can be pretty tough, pretty tough / ... If I was so innocent, would I be your prisoner?

**10\. "Live and Die", Youngblood Hawke ( _Wake Up_ , 2013)**

ARMIN (THE DREAMER): I follow your eyes / Young eyes that stare through the walls a thousand miles / Away from this place that runs you wild / But I only wish you'd stay a while ... / Rushing to find your own escape / Follow the roads to save the day

**11\. "Atlas", Shannon Saunders (Single, 2013)**

ARMIN (ABOUT/TO EREN): Your shoulder blades / Your eyes ablaze / The way you throw your head back / When you're losing faith / But finding hope / It lights your face / That helps me cope / From the atlas / Take me far / Leave me reckless / Off the map

**13\. "Landslide", Oh Wonder ( _Oh Wonder,_ 2015)**

THE SHIGANSHINA TRIO (FOR EACH OTHER): I know it hurts sometimes but / You'll get over it / ... / So when you're caught in a landslide / I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you / And in the rain, give you sunshine /I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you.

**14\. "Dogs of War", Blues Saraceno ( _Dark Country 3,_ 2014)**

THE CADETS CORPS (AT TROST): See the fields burnin', see the fields burnin'. / When I see the fields burnin', cause hell is coming through. /I can't stop the dogs of war, I can't stop the dogs of war.

 


End file.
